1. Field of the Invention
Many imaging devices, such as printers, copy machines, multifunctional printers, and the like, can generally produce an image on multiple media sizes. For example, several imaging devices can produce an image on letter size media, A4 size media, and legal size media, as well as some other media sizes. Most of these devices, however, have a default media setting. This setting establishes the default size of the media (i.e., letter, A4, legal, etc.) used in the absence of a selection of a media size. Often the default media must be selected via one or more buttons or pull down menus provided on the device or on a connected computer.